Time and time again
by Fer Lyre
Summary: Jessie wasn't always such a good girl


Jessica climbed out of the carriage and took a good look around. It was a breathtaking sight. Jonathan eventually climbed out of the imitation of an old English hansom and joined her. He clasped her wrist tightly.   
''Isn't it just lovely?''  
Jessica's eyes twinkled at him delightedly as her face broke into wrinkles of laughter.  
''Jon, I love it here''  
The old man wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly and held her in a tight embrace. They wouldn't have much time left together now, especially since Jessica had recently been diagnosed with cancer- but he wanted to make sure that every last moment spent together would be full of love and happiness.  
Jonathan was now 84, and Jessica 85. The doctors really didn't think she'd pull through this sort of cancer at her age- and she didn't object to her sentence. She reasoned that it was her time to go. She felt that she had done enough good to the world... that included giving birth to her lovely daughters Tyler and Fayley, and her dear son Brandon.   
They had passed through life with many accomplishments of their own. Jonathan's son was now the proud owner of Jonathan's self-established Quest-Bannon Technologies; one of the best recognised companies in the world now- following Coke. Jessica- in her own aspects was truly remarkable as well. She was the only known inventor of the cure for the recently catastrophic disease- Calhonia.   
Ofcourse- life had not always been easy for them. And Jessica and Jonathan weren't always 'Meant for each other', as cited in their yearbooks.   
  
Why- only after their first year together-... well, maybe I should recite the whole story to you, from the beginning. And who would know the story best, but me, Kayleigh. Oh- but let me introduce myself first. I'm Jessica's bestfriend- ever, and am Fayley and Tyler's godmother. I've known Jonathan and Jessica for around 70 years now.  
Long time, huh? But I've pretty much just been watching them for the past 60 years. Yep, that's right... I died at 25 of breast cancer.  
  
But don't fall over with pity. I guess being dead for 6 decades gets you used to it. Well, it isn't that lonely up here, really... Anway- like I was saying... Oh, and if you find me a bit too perky for an old dead person- lemme tell you- I am and have been 25 for as long as I've been up here. More about 'life up here' later.  
  
Jonathan and Jessica were at this point- just married. Barely got into their hotel room for their honeymoon, when they started bickering. Back then, when they bickered all the time- they just sorted it out by knocking each other out. But now divorce beckoned tantalizingly. They couldn't resist it, and after much tears and hot words, they went their seperate ways.   
  
Those stupid kids- can't see why they bothered wasting so much money on a divorce when they ran back to each other again anyway. They were so obviously in love then. So, there was a second marriage- a quiet one- within less than a year. They were still very young- but I guess they always were much more mature than kids their age. Tyler's the oldest- she was born when Jessica was only 21. So, the happy family thing worked for a while. Then came along Darren and his promises of true love.  
  
Jessica usually let a young neighbourhood girl babysit for her Tyler. That girl had a brother who was returning from abroad and was so excited at the prospect of seeing him again that Jessica couldn't help but throw a surprise party for him. Well, a few things went wrong; Jessica was meant to pick him up at the airport and mock-kidnap him. Her wheels weren't exactly where they were meant to be. The driver'd been caught up in the traffic. Disappointed with the failure of plans- she decided to pick him up anyway.   
  
From the moment he set eyes on her- he knew that he wanted nothing more but her. Her hair, let lose, shone brilliantly against the light streaming in from the big screen windows and her espionage-themed outfit complimented her figure quite nicely. She recognised him immediately- having viewed his picture beforehand. She glided up to him effortlessly and stuck her hand out. She nodded at him, he just stood gaping, stunned that this magnificent creature had come to say hello to him. He took her hand and shook it after a few seconds.  
  
''H..Hi.... umm... My flight j-just came in'' he stammered pointing aimlessly at the airfield beyond the windows. Jessie just nodded again and hefted his bags up into a push-cart. The boy- Darren- hastily pitched in to give her a hand.  
  
''So... are you like... the welcoming party?'' He was still rather confused.  
Jessica smiled at him suddenly- flushed.  
''I'm so sorry- I really am doing the whole espionage thing- aren't I? I even forgot to introduce myself''  
  
He nodded pleasantly- though still obviously confused.  
''Quite alright...''  
Jessica tossed her hair as she got the last of the bags on the cart. The effect was stunning as her diamond pendant caught the light and sparkled alongside her shining eyes. And ofcourse- as applicable to all moron male-species- some flesh showed. Darren's breath caught in his throat.   
  
''My name's Jessica.Well- I'm afraid I'm not in a position to know you very well. Your sister babysits my daughter''  
  
A look of understanding dawned upon his face- and it fell again after hearing the word 'daughter'.  
  
''You must be Mrs. Quest. Apologies for not recognising you sooner , miss. I didn't expect you to look this young''  
  
Jessica looked a bit taken aback.  
''How do you know who I am?''  
  
''Oh, Mrs Quest, everyone around here has heard of you and your... husband. And there've been plenty of pictures in magazines. Besides, Hallie can't stop talking about you"  
  
Jessica smiled pleasantly and started pushing the cart to the exit. Darren had to trot a bit to keep up with her long strides.   
  
''So, Hallie's been planning a party for me- eh?''  
Jessica looked at him- apologetic.   
''Yes- and I'm afraid I've just ruined it''  
Darren gazed at her and replied in a soothing tone.  
''No... no you didn't''  
He let her walk ahead a bit and whispered softly to himself.  
''You just started the party my dear''  
  
  
========================================================  
  
So, after a few weeks... Darren got the whole 411 on Jessica from Hallie. He'd even taken to calling her on a regular basis. Jonathan had laughed and shrugged it off at first- but got a little bit concerned when Darren invited Jessica over one evening. She'd giggled a bit and called Jonathan incredibly overprotective. So Jonathan forced himself to believe it was nothing. After all, why would his angel leave him for some punk like Darren?  
  
Jessica stood in her room trying to choose her outfit for the evening. God knows- she was excited- I could tell. She made this utterly inappropriate choice of garments to wear. Personally- I would've gone for the conservative beige suit. But nooooo- Jessica just HAD to juice it up. A saucy little red halter-top with a low-cut pair of clingy navy blue jeans. Accessorised with a pair of dangly earrings and a mobile clipped to the pocket of the jeans, it would've been enough to make any guy go 'meeaow'.   
  
Her hair had been straightened- whether for a purpose or simply because it looked nice, I wouldn't know. I swear the whole seduction was Jessica's doing. Before she left- she spent about half-an-hour doing her lips alone. Satisfied with the shade, plump and volume, she puckered and pouted a few times in front of the mirror.   
  
Jonathan was NOT pleased with the overall effect the look had. Sure, she looked beautiful, but also like a common slut. This girl was feeling naughty tonight- and the way she bit Jon's lip before she left just proved it. She was just asking for trouble.   
  
Now, reader, at this point you must understand that she wasn't exactly 'hot' for Darren. She just felt a little bored with Jonathan and was looking out for any time-passers. And Darren was her perfect little playtoy. The only reason he'd allowed her to go was because he knew Darren wouldn't try anything on her, as they were having dinner at his house, where his sister and parents were. Jessica didn't make Hallie babysit that night as it would have been too awkward, so instead, Jon got to spend the whole evening with his little munchkin, Tyler.  
  
Jessica walked down to his place- she knew it well, having to pick Tyler up from there several times. The evening wind played with her hair, blowing strands across her face. She looked quite the bad girl- with her leather jacket and designer boots making her way up the street confidently.   
  
She knocked on the door once. It opened, and there stood an expectant Darren. He played the amiable host, offering her refreshments and having small chit chat with her in the living room. But then Hallie and his parents left to go out for dinner. Jessica looked surprised- she'd expected them to stay the night. Like I said- she was in for trouble- and she knew it now.   
  
She kept edging away on the sofa, but that did nothing to keep Darren at bay. All pretenses of intentions were broken now. He took her glass of diet Coke away from her and handed in place a crystal wine glass filled up with imported wine. She laughed nervously at his little advances and passes and tried in vain to keep distance between them. Like that worked. 


End file.
